A Flower Blooms In Summer
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: Read what happens when two best friends, drift closer together as school ends and summer begins. Who knew the love of your life was next to you the whole time? This is a Puzzleshipping story filled with romance and hopefully a few laughs as these two friends find their way into a new teritory completely different from friendship. YamixxYugi and puppyshipping later on JoeyxxSeto R
1. Absent: The Start

(A/N)**This is my first story in a long while. I worked really hard on this and hope you guys like it. Give me your thoughts on each chapter because I'm hoping this story will take me while. I want to take my time and create something people will like even if this is their first time reading. **

(S/N)**This has no character bashing and though this is a puzzleshipping story, somewhere down the line I would like to introduce puppyshipping. Also because of the relationship between the characters in this story, Bakura's name is just that. Bakura. Not Ryou.**

Please enjoy!

What happens when poor Yugi is sick and refuses to leave his home in Domino? Only the weirdest of things possible of course! Why the sudden weirdness you ask? Oh just a cute smile and a big crush.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

**Absent**: The START!

Today was Friday, but not just any Friday, it was the Friday before school was let out for the whole summer. It was such a beautiful day, but someone wasn't at school today. No, it looks like they were absent.

"Yugi Mutou?" the teacher called, but no answer. Yami looked around to where his friend usually sat in the row in front of him just to see that he wasn't there. Then with a confused look he propped his hand under his chin and leaned on it with his elbow on the desk. 'I wonder what happened to Yugi, it's not like him to miss class without warning' Yami thought to himself. Yugi had missed classes in the past, due to his parents visiting from out-of-town. Yugi lived with his grandfather in the Kame Game shop while his parents went on Archaeological finds in Egypt. He traveled with them as a child but as he got older he decided to settle in with his grandfather for school. His parents came now and then when they had a chance to spend time with him and see how he was doing. Yugi would usually let all of his friends know, especially Yami, or Joey. Today, today was different because no one has heard a thing from him.

"Mr. Sennen." his teacher spoke, as he turned to focus on the board, the class seemed to be staring at him. It didn't take long for class to end. As Yami grabbed his belongings, he stepped outside the classroom to see his friends coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Yami. What's up man, how's first period treatin' ya?" Joey laughed down the hall. He didn't expect to be taken seriously as he was only joking to lighten the mood of all his friends. It was himself, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto and Duke who had come to school today.

"Not bad, considering we've only got three more periods today before school lets out for the summer." He replied

"Mmh... finally! Aren't you guys excited? Tests are over and we can relax for a while." Tea yawned with a huge smile. She was pretty excited about summer. She had already signed up for dance camp.

"I am, just a little worried is all... Yugi didn't come to school." Yami spoke a little upset. His eyes blank from the boredom of the day. Seto smirked.

"Don't sulk too much, you might ruin your jacket." He laughed as he remembered Yami getting tear stains on his old school jacket the time he accidentally threw out a picture of him and Yugi from New Years Eve, that he later found on the floor in his closet. Yami figured it must have gotten in there when he knocked over the trash can in his room while his closet door was open. He had began to cry when he thought it was gone forever. Yami glared at Seto, his cousin had become such a nuisance ever since he found out about his secret.

"I'm sure Yugi is fine." Bakura smiled as he saw the distress on Yami's face. "If your that worried, you should call him."

Soon the school day was over. All the teachers were saying their farewells to students and reminding them of their summer studies and requirements for the next semester. The students were leaving the building and talking about their summer plans and what they were going to do, and where they were going to go. As for Yami, he knew exactly what his first activity for summer was. He pulled out his cell phone and called Yugi to see why he hadn't come to school.

"He.. hello.." Yugi answered in a congested voice on the other end.

"Are you alright? You hadn't come to school today." Yami practically yelled into the phone before calming himself to prepare for his friend's response.

"I'm really sick.. I'm sorry Yami, I know I should have told you but I couldn't even get up this morning." Yugi spoke still congested and apologetic. He didn't mean to make his friend worry about him. He knew Yami hadn't focused on anything all day.

"It's okay Yugi, I'm coming to see you of course." Yami said as he made his way towards his friend's home only four blocks away from the school.

"No! I.. mean... you don't have to.. its fine. You should hang out and have fun." Yugi hurried his words. They seemed to come out all at once. Yami arched an eyebrow to this sudden speed in conversation. He wondered what the reason for Yugi's evasiveness was.

"I'm coming." Yami said in a calm voice. More dominant this time. He ended the call on his cell phone. His eyes narrowed and he pondered on the reason for his visit being unwelcome.

As Yami finally made it to the Kame Game shop, he realized it wasn't open. He thought for a moment why Mr. Mutou hadn't opened up Shop. But then pulled out his key to Yugi's home that he received on note that it was for emergency's. This pretty much felt like an emergency to Yami, not seeing his Yugi at school, not to mention how he sounded on the phone. Yami opened the door without hesitation only to find Yugi on the floor in front of the door, cheeks red and face flushed.

"What the hell... Yugi!" Yami said pissed off, he couldn't understand how his friend ended up on the floor when he should have been in bed.

"Yami.. get out! I can take care of myself." Yugi demanded. He had finally made his way off the floor and though still dizzy and faint, shook his fist at his best friend.

"Make me..." Yami dared knowing he would not be challenged. He walked in and closed the door. "Cute pajamas.." he continued now taking a better look at his friend. Yugi lit up a bright red and covered his shirt. He wore a Dark Magician Girl pajama set with matching socks. Yami loved how innocent his best friend was. How he could wear anything and still look so cute in it. Yami walked over to his now falling over friend and picked him up to carry him to the couch. He put him down.

"Why..! Why did you come? Why did you have to see me like this." Yugi whined from his spot on the couch. Yami just laughed.

"Like what, sick.. in your pjs. You tried to lock me out.. that's why you were on the floor wasn't it?" He asked with slit eyes that could scare the toughest of enemies. Yugi began to fidget with his hands.

"N...no... okay.. maybe, a little" The young teen answered. He didn't want Yami to see him, in his girly pajamas, or how sick he was. He would rather hang out with Yami when he were dressed and not blowing his leaking nose.

"Too bad little one. I'm here to care for you, seeing as Mr. Mutou isn't here. Hmm.. where has he gone?" Yami asked in his normal and calm voice.

"Oh.. Grandpa left on a business trip and won't be back for two weeks." Yugi spoke his eyes closing little by little. Yami smiled, grabbing a pillow and sitting next to his best friend. He pulled him to lay his sleepy head on the pillow, now laying in his lap. 'Sweet dreams Aibou' Yami thought as he watched him breathe.

Yami watched as his best friend breathed lightly in his lap. 'He's so cute' he thought as he pushed Yugi's bangs out of his face. He could now see the full softness of the younger one's features. Yugi had clear ivory skin, long lashes that curled up from its base and his face was tinted pink, probably due to his fever. As much as Yami liked to watch his Yugi sleep he tried to be useful and maneuver the sleeping boy to the other side of the couch. Yami stood up and smiled.

"I'll get started on some soup. That'll make him feel better." he grinned thinking about the effort he was going to put into making this soup taste especially good for his friend. Yugi loved when Yami would cook for him, sometimes he would even let Yami stay over when his grandfather was out-of-town, just so he would cook in his kitchen. As Yugi slept, Yami pulled out a big pot from the cabinet and ran some cold water from the faucet in it, he then proceeded to fill the pot up and sat it on the stove. Yami knew exactly where everything was. This wasn't the first time he had taken it upon himself to care for Yugi. The young boy had a tendency to make his best friend worry. Not only did Yugi over study and exhaust himself a few times, he wasn't really athletic or good when it came to defending himself. There were plenty of times where he or Joey had to step in during gym class, because Yugi almost got tackled or hit with a ball. Something about the way his friend looked so innocent and helpless, made Yami's need to protect him all the more strong. Yami didn't know what had come over him the past year, he found himself eager to see his friend and longing to have his attention. Yes this was a crush, he was fully aware of it. It had become apparent one night to his cousin as well.

**-Flashback-**

Yami had finally done it. He'd been working on a scrapbook for months now. He looked down and smiled. The scrapbook was filled with pictures of him, Yugi and their friends. It was almost Yugi's birthday and this was going to be one of his presents to the young teen. As he stared down at the book, he felt a peaceful feeling of warmth and happiness that could only be felt when Yugi was around.

"I see you finally finished that scrapbook you were working on." a voice could be heard from the entrance of Yami's room. He looked around to see Seto, his arms crossed and leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, I did." Yami smiled.

"Well.. it took a while, but I've finally got the pictures of all the special times we've all spent together in one place. From our class trips to holidays and all the tournaments we've been to together." he spoke with a little too much excitement.

"You sound pretty happy about it. Any... particular, reason?" Seto asked with a small smirk.

"Umm.. nope." Yami cringed at his own voice. He sounded like a fan girl worshipping the ground someone stood on, in this case, Yugi. Yami's face had now heated to a deep red as he noticed his overly excited tone. Yami had acknowledged that recently he'd been feeling a little different about his best friend. He had finally come to the conclusion that it was a full-blown crush. Which he had hopes of keeping this secret to himself.

"Are you sure?" Seto said as he cocked an eyebrow. He had spotted a left over photo on the floor.

"Then what's this?" he laughed now seeing the picture fully as he picked it up. The picture was of Yugi. It looks to have been taken during spirit week at school. At that time students were to come to school dressed as the popular anime character that was chosen for them from which a drawing. Yugi happened to get Princess Serenity of the show Sailormoon. None of them particularly liked this character, and Yugi dreaded the idea if dressing as a female character in the first place, but no one could deny that he looked absolutely adorable. The young teen wore a long white dress with yellow detailing at the neckline and puffed up shoulders. Yami thought the sweet look suited him and took a picture of the embarrassed teen. The picture even had some writing that read: My Hikari with a heart. Seto turned to show him the picture in a teasing matter.

"Nothing!" Yami spoke, now pissed. He ran his hand through his tri-colored hair in irritation before sticking it out towards his nuisance of a cousin.

"Dimmit, just give it back. And don't tell anyone..."he said now embarrassed with his head down and quite timid. Seto then handed over the picture.

"Sure cuz, anything you say." Seto smiled. He never had any intentions to tell anyone, he just liked to pick on his cousin from time to time never causing any real harm. He then walked out of Yami's room.

**-End Flashback-**

Yami had already finished cutting up potatoes and carrots. He was now putting them in the pot on the stove that had already started stewing chicken and corn. He then chopped up a few peppers to put in hoping it would help sweat out Yugi's cold. Along with cilantro and a few more seasonings he was done. All that was left was to wait. Just then Yami's cell phone rang and he picked it up to answer

"Hello." Yami answered.

"Yo, Yami. Did you see how Yug was doing?" Joey's voice could be heard from the other end

"Actually, yeah. He's pretty sick over here." Yami replied.

"Well I know if your there he's in good hands." Joey said. Yami gave a slight blush on his end before scratching his head nervously.

"No worries." he smiled into to receiver. Yami then hung up. He felt relieved that someone thought Yugi was safe with him.

Suddenly, stirring and small yawns could be heard from the sofa as Yami entered the family room of the house. Yugi was finally waking up from his short nap, stretching and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey little one, your up." Yami spoke in a calm and caring voice, the way he normally talked to his best friend. Yugi only stared at him.

"What are you doing in my house...?" he asked confused. Yami stood for a moment, wondering how he was to answer that question. He didn't want to make his friend mad and as his eyes shifted to the floor he scratched his head and replied.

"I came to take care of you.. and make sure your okay." was his only response. Yugi then thought for a moment, his eyes went wide as he remembered his earlier actions.

Yami had called Yugi from school to see what was wrong. He hadn't gone to school that day and Yami was worried. He answered his phone to tell his best friend why he hadn't went to school, but when Yami told him he was coming to see him, he freaked out. The young teen's room was a mess and he looked like crap, not to mention the girly pajamas he happened to be wearing. He didn't want his friend to see him like that, and his first thought was to make it downstairs and lock the front door before Yami could come. But to the teen's misfortune, he tripped on his way to the door and fell face first. Unfortunately in his sickened state Yugi couldn't make it off the floor in time to prevent the horrible embarrassment that which his clothes and messy hair caused.

Remembering the events from that late morning, Yugi blushed a bright red trying and failing to cover his colorful pajamas. Yami only sat down next to him. He then folded his arms behind his head.

"Like I said, you look cute." Yami spoke as he leaned back. His voice was casual and nonchalant. Which happened to only make the young teen all the more heated.

"If I didn't like you so much, I'd kick you out.." Yugi said his features now soft and calm.

"If I didn't like you so much, I'd leave." Yami smiled. He loved his friend's independent behavior. The way the teen tried to do most everything on his own, never wanting to admit when he needed help. He loved it, because at the same time it was a challenge to show the teen he would be there when he really needed it. And Yami was, every time.

"I made you some soup. Its cooking on the stove." he continued. Yugi smiled. He hadn't eaten the night before and didn't mind something tasty that his friend had made.

"Thanks." Yugi sniffed. He didn't like to admit, but he loved when Yami worried about him. He would always come to the rescue when he really needed it as stubborn as he was. Yami knew him all too well which only made their relationship easier. He could say just about anything and all though he would get embarrassed, Yami never gave him any reason to.

"Of course." Yami smiled.

'There he goes again. After I tried to lock him out. After I nearly kicked him out.. he makes soup and acts like nothing ever happened. How can I not like him. Sure I have a great group of friends but Yami, he was different... special. Yami had the most caring pools of crimson you would ever see. His soul was calm and mature, the opposite of mine. He was protective while I was the one who needed protection. He could catch me in the whitest of lies. I've never known anyone else who made me happy like he did. '

"Yami.." Yugi spoke in a small voice. Yami watched as his friend's demeanor changed to that now of a timid expression.

"Yes Aibou." he replied in a calm yet concerned voice.

Lately for the past year or so, this had become some what of an endearing name for which Yami only called Yugi when they were alone. Yugi had notice but never showed any negative feelings like he normally would to any level of embarrassing words. In fact he seemed to welcome this name with a simple blush and a response in the beginning when Yami had first, started using it.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a bother..." Yugi continued. His face full of regret. Yami then stood up. Kneeling down in front of the teen he grabbed his hand softly and spoke.

"You, are never... a bother. Stubborn... but never a bother." he now smiled. He said this while looking into the young one's eyes. Yami could feel that his friend had started to become self-conscious of his usual actions.

"You are the cutest, strongest most considerate person I know, now how could that bother me?" he said with a serious face before cracking a smile. Yugi's face had flushed. Feeling dizzy, he suddenly fell forward into the other's arms.

Just as the young teen was caught in his arms, the front door flew open and in walked their group of friends. In a panic, Yami almost dropped him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said in utter confusion.

"We're here, to fuck shit up!" Joey replied in excitement.

"Actually, we're here to see Yugi." Tea said pushing Joey out of the way. Her expression aggravated. "Oh I hope he's alright."

Finally the whole gang had made their way inside, pausing as they viewed the site in front of them. Yugi had passed out in Yami's arms which to anyone else would look as though it was a warm embrace. Seto happened to be the first to point out the awkwardness of the sight.

"You know cuz.. you shouldn't take advantage of a sick person." Seto managed to say between smirks. He could feel Yami glaring at him without the slightest movement to even look his way. Yami then composing himself, lifted Yugi in his arms to where the teen's head laid over his shoulder.

"He fell... okay, he passed out!" Yami spoke in an annoyed tone. His cousin was really starting to get to him with his annoying comments.

"Hmmm! What's that smell?" Tristan said sniffing the air. Joey handed him a bowl.

"Have a taste!" he said encouraging Tristan to eat some of the food.

"What the hell! That's my soup Joey! I made that for Yugi... Don't touch it anymore." Yami's face was now that of someone who planned of murder. He watched them as they both put down the bowl slowly and backed away. Even Tea now facing them spoke angrily.

"We're here to see how Yugi is doing. I was worried the way Yami rushed over here after classes." She said upset. "How is everything here, how are you doing?"

Yami smiled, Tea was the one who always kept these group of friends in check. She was kind and cheerful, always loving and trusted that friendship could always get these guys through any tough moment in life together. Even though these guys seemed to lolly-gagging, a lot. They really were concerned about Yugi just as much as Tea was.

"He's pretty sick with a high fever, but he'll be okay as long as I take care of him." Yami smiled at her. "And, I'm fine. It's really no trouble."

"Of course he's fine Tea, he's in the proper care of my cousin. When has he ever let us down." Seto spoke as more of a direct statement. Seto knew that no one would take care of their friend better than Yami.

"Your right Seto." Tea said now relieved when she thought about how well Yami cared for Yugi.

As everyone was calm Yami started to feel the weight in his arms begin to shift. The legs that he held around his waste and the head that lay on his shoulder started to move. He began to smile when he finally heard a sound in his ear.

"Mhmm... Yami... my tummy.." he heard from his shoulder. Yami leaned in with a soft voice.

"Are you ready to eat Aibou?" Yami smiled into the young teen's ear. Yugi began to stir in his arms while his arms wrapped around Yami's neck.

"Hmmhm." Yugi replied half asleep. He had then started to notice all the people in the room

"What... the hell, is everyone doing in my house.." he said now fully aware that everyone had invited themselves over the same as Yami did.

"We came to see how you were doing." Bakura smiled

"Yeah Yugi, its not like you to miss class and not tell anyone." Duke agreed. Everyone smiled followed by a few 'Yeahs' and 'Rights' as they also agreed.

"Well.. thanks guys. I'll be okay, I think I probably just caught something." Yugi said in a groggy tone as Yami put him down. He was ready to eat and really didn't want people fussing over him.

"Hey Yug, is that the Dark Magician Girl?" Joey asked pointing at him. Yugi only blushed and covered his shirt with his arms the best he could.

"J-just...get out!" Yugi stammered in embarrassment, as he ran to the kitchen.

"Joey you ass!" Tea said upset. "Sorry Yugi, we'll see you later. I hope you feel better." she called.

"Take care of our Yugi." she smiled at Yami before taking Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan, and Bakura with her out the door. Yami only smiled and made his way into the kitchen. As he walked in he could see his poor friend at the table with his head down. Walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a clean dish, he spooned some of the chicken soup into the bowl.

"It's warm so you can eat right away." he smiled at the teen. He walked over to the table with a eating spoon and sat it down with the bowl.

"Everyone left Aibou." he said as his friend shuttered for a moment. Yugi sat up with a stressful look.

"Here, eat." Yami continued, lifting the spoon into the bowl and taking some soup onto it. He brung it to the teen's mouth as Yugi complied, feeding him spoon after spoon. Yugi blushed a light pink as he looked down.

"I could feed myself you know..." he spoke in a shy voice. Yami only smiled with a small laugh.

"I know. I just like taking care of you."

Yugi could feel his heart beat just a little faster inside his chest. He didn't know why he felt this way every time Yami was close. It had all started when he'd been studying at the older teen's house. Seto had been over with his younger brother Mokuba, and they'd been working on some duel monsters prototype video game.

**-Flashback-**

"Seto, the game won't sell if there is no appeal to play it after you've won already." Mokuba sat on the bed as he eagerly checked the game play of their new prototype.

"I know but the levels are pretty complex. I need something that can keep the player happy without adding pointless filler. Seto replied. The two brothers were discussing their new game and how to make it a lasting favorite in the house holds if gamers everywhere.

Meanwhile Yami was helping Yugi study for his chemistry test.

"Body temperature is ninety-eight point two degrees Fahrenheit, what is it in Celsius?" Yami asked in a really calm speaking voice. Yugi thought he sounded really smart.

"Umm.." Yugi hummed trying to think of an answer.

"Use the formula Yugi." Yami said reminding his friend how to find the answer.

"Oh yeah! Celsius equals Fahrenheit minus thirty-two times five divided by nine. So thirty-six point eight?"

"And, you deserve ice cream." Yami said with a smile on his face. He always tried to do something nice for Yugi when he got better in his studies.

"Anyone else?" he asked as his cousins were in midst of conversation. Seto replied first.

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate! "

"And Strawberry, Yami laugh looking at Yugi. He knew the younger teen liked strawberry, and found his cousins' completely opposite energies to be funny. Yugi smiled, he loved sweet things and couldn't wait to have some ice cream.

Yami and Yugi finally made it downstairs to the freezer. Yami had begun making ice cream cones for everyone and handed Yugi his first. As the small teen tried to take the ice cream he accidentally fell on top of his friend. Yugi's face turned red as he got up realizing how good looking he thought Yami was. That's when it hit him, Yami had always looked this way and he was just now noticing.

**-End Flashback-**

Yugi ate the soup that Yami had made for him. He's always loved his friend's cooking. Yugi thought it was very tasty.

"Yami?" Yugi spoke when the other was almost done feeding him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you staying over..." he continued in his quite voice.

"Why, are you trying to kick me out again?" Yami answered with a joking tone. Yugi only laughed.

"No!" he joked back.

"Sorry about that.." Yugi laughed. Yami then got up to wash the dish that the other ate out of.

"It's okay, you around is the best part of the day. How was I suppose to leave." he said in more of a statement than anything else.

"I could say the same for you, how was I suppose to kick you out?" Yugi returned his witty sarcasm.

"Well.. You weren't. " Yami said sweeping the younger into his arms. The teen blushed. He then took him into the family room. Yami sat his friend down on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as your sick I'll be right next to you." he smiled at his friend. Yugi leaned back into the older's chest.

"What would I do without you?" he questioned aloud.

"Miss me.." Yami wondered. Yugi then yawned for a moment before speaking.

"Everyday..." he sighed as he drifted off. Yugi was exhausted from his high fever. Yami just smiled kissing his forehead as Yugi laid in his lap.

'And there he goes, making this crush harder and harder to keep just to myself. If only he knew.. that I'm so wrapped up in him. The way he looks at me when he's mad.. and how his walls come down with the kind words that are so easily said from me. Its all true.'

**And that's it for chapter1! The characters are a bit OC but that's how the story is gonna be for it to work and become a bit down to earth. This will probably end up with lemon in it I'm sure. But I'm building this relationship as lovely as I can. This story should be pretty developing in its pace. Also this story is more of a falling in love tale. It tells the story of where their love began. **

**Kitten**: I worked so hard on this romance!

**Yugi**: I know! Yami's so sweet.. and romantic!

**Kitten**: Your welcome. ^_^

**Review Please!**

**Next Chapter**: I Got you


	2. I Got You

(A/N) **I'm back! For your pleasure, with chapter2! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because I enjoyed typing it. This story will be my only story for the time being so I'll be working really hard on it. Now just like you guys I'm finding out about the story as I go along. Which makes this very fun. Who knows where I'll take this but I have an idea. Lemon will be apart of this story. So watch out for that later. Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

(A/N)** This chapter was inspired by a song. It sets the feel of this chapter and so I named it after the song. **

Please enjoy!

Yugi and Yami spend the rest of the night alone, in a battle of emotions and tensions. Who will cave? Will any of them have a chance to make it through the night? Just read to find out what these two best friends discover about each other and themselves.

** I Got You**

After Yugi had fallen asleep Yami only held him. Soon they were both sleeping on the couch, the smaller in the other's arms. Shifting in his sleep, Yugi only held Yami closer snuggling his chest. Yami had felt this and immediately woke from his sleep. Only to calm down after seeing his friend's cute expression. The younger teen seemed happy in his sleep.

Yami deciding it would be a good idea to head to the store for some medicine, once again settled the teen in the opposite corner of the couch. The drug store closed around eight, and it was only six thirty. He grabbed the keys that had been on the table and stepped out only for a little while.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he's falling for me and hasn't noticed yet.' Yami thought to himself. 'I've only flirted with him.. what, all day.' he laughed. He'd been trying to romance his friend for a while now. Ever since he realized that he had been crushing on the younger teen, things had gotten worse. He could barely keep compliments to himself and he was more eager to occupy the other's time. Yami knew Yugi was starting to notice the difference in his behavior, but it only surprised him more how easily he excepted it. Now not to confuse anyone, the small teen was very stubborn and self-conscious. As true as that was, he seemed to easily except the new-found closeness of their relationship. Yami on the other hand tried with all his power not to cross the borderline between the two kinds of relationships. But that didn't mean he wouldn't take down the wall between them. 'Did he really think he could just hide those pajamas from me? That I was never allowed to see them on his small and petite body?' Yami cursed in his head, he'd taken a mental image from memory but he wished for an actual picture.

After a short walk Yami had finally made it to the drug store. He headed to the aisle with the fever medicine. Yugi hadn't started coughing or sneezing yet, but he would be prepared none the less. He picked up a couple. Throat and cough, along with pain killers for the headache he knew his friend would have later on. He then made a mental note that he should stop off at the convenience store on his way back. Yami headed to the checkout counter and paid for his items saying "Thank you." to the pharmacists with a kind smile. He left the store and head back down the path he came.

Stopping in the convenience store he picked up a few items. Cough drops, some tea, honey, and lemon. 'If this doesn't make him fall in love with me I don't know what else is there.' Yami sighed mentally. He didn't know it would be this difficult to get the shy teen to reciprocate his feelings. At this rate Yami would end up spilling his heart out. But he refused, he had already made his decision to charm his best friend into loving him. It wasn't a secret that Yugi loved Yami the most out of all his friends, but it was a secret that Yami had a crush on him.

Yami paid for his items and waved goodbye to the clerk at the counter. He made his way back to his friend's house hoping he hadn't woken up yet. It had only been thirty minutes. As Yami put the key in the door to unlock it, he composed himself. Stepping inside he found a frantic Yugi. Cringing, Yami sweat dropped as Yugi's eyes darted towards him.

"As long as your sick, I'll be by your side?" Yugi said quoting his friend's earlier statement, only now it sounded more like a question. Yugi's face was that of an upset child.

"I brought you medicine.." Yami said, ready to give a list of reasons for his absence. He carried an apologetic expression .

"I woke up and you were gone!" the teen spoke, his voice cracking a bit. He turned to face the opposite direction as his head began to hang.

"I'm sorry Aibou.." Yami said sadly as he approached his friend from behind. Sounds getting louder as he got close. "I stepped out to get a few things that would help your fever. I didn't mean to scare you." he spoke in a soft tone. He wrapped his arms around his friend in a gentle hug, feeling his sad shiver inside the embrace.

"I know.." Yugi whimpered as he felt Yami's arms around him. "I.. j-just... didn't se..see you." he stuttered, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't mean to cry, but it was so easy in front of the person he trusted. The embrace was so warm and safe. He knew he was overreacting, but his fear seemed to overtake him when he woke up and realized he was alone.

"As long as I exist... you will not be alone. I'm always here." Yami said calming the young teen. He turned his friend around and pulled him into himself. As Yugi calmed down he broke away and continued to speak.

"Here, take your medicine." he said in authority. Yugi's head then popped up. Backing away he held his hands in front of his body defensively.

"What kind is that..?" he spoke in a whisper, eying his friend.

"It doesn't matter... you're going to swallow it, Aibou." Yami replied keeping his tone strong.

"I don't want to. Thanks." Yugi said as he eagerly moved from his spot behind the couch.

"Oh.. but you will even if you don't want to Aibou." Yami retorted, with a calm look as if he knew what would happen.

"No! Don't, Aibou me.. Screw your medicine." Yugi fought back, as weak as he knew he sounded.

Yami felt something inside him twitch as he heard those words. 'Don't, Aibou me..' he repeated in his mind. 'Oh really.. ?'

"Your going to take this medicine whether you like it.. or not." Yami said his voice now demanding, this was definitely an order. His eye twitched and he smirked just a little. His friend seemed to be challenging his authority as his care taker. He would assert himself the same as he always has, and that never failed to shake his friend up.

"B-but... it taste horrible!" Yugi choked. He was scared. Yami only spoke to him like that when he was really irritated.

Even though earlier, Yugi had been the one upset and his friend seemed to carry an apologetic attitude toward him, now the story was different. The young teen had said something to upset his friend. Yami's demeanor had changed to that of someone who wouldn't back down. His calm attitude had been broken with a single statement. For a moment, it wasn't about the medicine. Yugi had poked a nerve. Seeming to unwelcome his older counterpart's endearing name for that of the first time.

"I don't care.." Yami hissed through a smile. He was clearly annoyed. At this rate Yugi decided it was best to give up all together. He was scared of the taste of that horrible medicine, but even worse he was afraid Yami was growing impatient with his evasiveness. Yugi smiled nervously walking towards him.

"Oh.. k-kay." Yugi said, his head down and voice stuttering. He looked up glancing at the older teen. Yami only smiled putting the spoon he had gotten during their conversation in Yugi's mouth. The teen cringed at the taste in his mouth. He dreaded it more than anything, but not more than Yami being upset with him.

When the argument ended there was complete silence. Yami only sighed mentally at how he had been maybe too aggressive with his Aibou. It wasn't like him to lose his cool over something so innocent that the other did. Yugi had never liked taking his medicine, so that wasn't the problem. Yami knew this yet those simple defensive words took him by surprise. That was his Aibou whether he liked it or not. But he'd rather him like it.

"I'll run your bath for you." Yami spoke more calm now. That was his way of earning back the teen's affection. Yugi knew he was annoyed, and continued to oblique by his orders. Yami always cared for Yugi, and did what was best for him even if the young teen didn't like it. As much as Yugi hated it, he loved having someone who made decisions that were best for him. If he were in trouble, Yami would get him out.

"Mhmm." was all Yugi replied. He followed Yami up the stairs to the bathroom that was closest to his room. This wasn't the first time Yami had run his bath, for him it was normal. Yami plugged the tub and before anything reached for a basket.

A while back for Christmas, Yami had gotten the teen a set of assorted bath bubbles. There were different scents for Yugi to always choose from, but Yami noticed the soap was always at the same level when he would come back. It was clear that Yugi only used it when Yami came around. He thought it was cute but never really questioned him about.

"What scent would you like tonight?" Yami asked his friend with an admirable smile. He was leaking happiness when he looked in Yugi's direction. The teen only blushed nervously.

"The Strawberry Shortcake." he spoke in a soft smile, with his hands behind his back. Yugi could tell Yami wasn't upset with him anymore. He was happy but still pondering the conversation in his head to remember what he had said to upset him in that very moment. He wanted to apologize properly.

"Okay, Strawberry Shortcake it is." Yami said reaching for the bath soap that Yugi wanted and pouring it into the running water. He stood up and faced his friend. As Yugi walked to his room to fetch his new pjs that he'd wear once he got out, an arm stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm not sorry for caring about you, but I am for losing my temper Yugi." he said, his hands now on both sides of the teen up against the wall. He was looking into his eyes searching for forgiveness, hoping it was their.

"We're always on the same team.. I worry about you as if.. as if it were my self." he continued his eyes never leaving his best friend's. Suddenly, it was clear. Yugi's eyes widened when he finally realized what had bothered his counterpart. He breathed in before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry... M-mo.. Hitori.. N-no b-boku..." Yugi spoke in a shy tone. Nervous and a bit blunt. He'd spoken so fast that the other almost didn't catch what he said. The teen's eyes drifted down as a blush appeared across his face. Yami watched him, stared as his friend's body tensed up against the bathroom wall.

'This is not the time to break..' Yami thought to himself. Of course right away Yami realized what the young teen was doing. He had figured it out, he knew why his temper had risen to such a level. Yami had been calling Yugi by this endearing nickname for almost a year and not once did he ever object, nor refuse it. In plain words, it pissed the older teen off. His feelings were subtle, but still they were his feelings. It wasn't easy for the older of the two, to even speak his feelings when faced with the possibility of scaring his younger counterpart. So imagine how it felt when Yugi choose this moment to give him a suitable name of his own

"Mo hi-hitori no.. boku.. I'm really sorry."

Yami breathed. He knew his friend, and just as hard as it was for himself to speak his feelings it was harder on the other. The difference between them was that of emotions. Yami was never afraid to speak his mind, that wasn't his problem. He wasn't really big on regular presentation and found joy in keeping his affections for special occasions. Yugi on the other hand lacked confidence. Even the smallest of gestures took him a lot of courage to convey. Yami knew this. 'He's apologizing and trying to reciprocate my feelings...' Yami sighed to himself.

"Aibou, don't be sorry. Your too cute when your sorry." Yami finally spoke after staring at the teen for so long. His voice was calm and pleasantly cheerful in a way Yugi had never noticed before now. Yugi blushed at his comment.

"I will take my medicine." Yugi continued his eyes shifting to see his friend as close as they were.

"Thank you... Hikari." Yami spoke their faces only inches apart. Yugi blushed his face more red than just his fever. He laughed nervously with darting eyes to the floor. Yami had basically asked him to except yet another nickname, only this time it felt heavier. He knew there was more to this than the name before. He could feel it while his friend stared in his direction.

"Can I have some ice cream...?" Yugi said in his small voice choosing to except his new name rather than complain about how embarrassed it made him feel. Yami knew this and only answered with a nagging response.

"You know you are sick right? Cold ice cream is not gonna sweat away your fever." he said dropping his arms. He only sighed smiling in his head. "Strawberry, right? " he continued leaving the bathroom.

Yugi only smiled bright and red. As nervous as he was, he was more happy that his best friend wasn't so upset with him anymore. He knew he would quickly get used to his new nickname. It might have been embarrassing but the only embarrassing part was that he liked it. Yami wasn't just anyone to him, he was his favorite person. Being given a nickname by him was not only flattering but a secret honor that only he knew.

"Bathe first!" Yami called down the hall before actually making it down the stairs.

The young teen continued to his room only to get a new pair of pajamas. He made his way back to the bathroom stripping himself of his clothes and stepping into the tub. The water was warm and perfect, just how Yugi loved it. He sat down and sighed in relief. His relationship with his best friend had been slightly different for the past year. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt as though their bond had become stronger. Like every word they exchanged had a subconscious meaning. As though they were talking in code and the levels of emotions showed through.

'When did we get so tense...?' Yugi thought to himself as he sat in the tub, he scrubbed his arms with his purple loofah. 'He looks at me with those burning eyes. Its like we're attached at the mind.' Yugi continued to ponder over his emotions. There was more to his friendship with Yami than he had previously thought.

Downstairs, Yami had sat at the kitchen table. He cursed himself for the night's earlier events. 'You can't just get mad at the small things!' he yelled in his mind. 'Yugi doesn't know you like him that way... I guess this kinda helped though.' he thought thankfully at his previous actions. Yugi had given him his own endearing nickname as well. He knew that was Yugi's way of apologizing and acknowledging his feelings.

The young teen wasn't stupid, he knew that if he wanted Yami to hear his apology and forgive him, he would have to make it count. He chose that phrase after hearing Yami tell him he cared about him like he cared about himself. It wasn't a surprise to Yugi, Yami had always been like that with him. But that moment, it hit him. Yami didn't just care for him as if it were himself, he cared for him like he was Yugi. Yami had always been Yugi's other self.

'He likes me.. I know he does... I can feel it.' Yami thought as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His thoughts were silenced.

"I'm finished." Yugi smiled as he came down the flight of steps, he wore a plaid blue pajama set that buttoned down the front.

Yami got up from his seat at the table and opened the freezer where he took out the ice cream and transferred some into a bowl for his patient.

"Cute." Yami said handing his secret crush the bowl of ice cream. He would never tell, unless Yugi confessed first. That was always his plan from the beginning. Yugi only blushed at the compliment. Eating his ice cream quietly the small teen smiled before finally speaking.

"Thanks." was all he could think of without feeling shy or embarrassed.

"Mo hitori no boku?" Yugi spoke his new endearment easily. He looked towards his counterpart.

"Yes Aibou." Yami smiled at how easily those words could escape his friend's lips, especially in a such short time.

"I don't know what it is, but somehow... when we speak, I feel like there's more.. more that we're not saying." Yugi responded with only a smlile. Yami froze for a moment. He knew that Yugi was slowly but surely figuring out his own feelings including the feelings of his older counterpart. He was amazed at what a simple apology could do for his progress in the relationship with the small teen.

"Sometimes, I feel like that too." he replied. Yami was calm and content.

"When I find out what that, is.. I hope I know how to say it." Yugi continued eating his ice cream. He was cheerful and bubbly as normal.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to listen Aibou." Yami said now smiling at his friend. He could tell the teen wasn't shy or scared, but open to the idea that their was more to their relationship. And nothing made him happier.

When Yugi finally finished his bowl of ice cream he stood up to wash it at the sink. He finished his task and walked over to his best friend.

"I know." he smiled back grabbing his arm. It was eight thirty and he was ready to relax for the rest of the night, no fights or concerned friends just a quite relaxing night.

The two teens entered the family room and sat on the couch. Yugi was the first to speak.

"So how was school today?" he asked wondering what happened on the last day while he wasn't there.

"Nothing really. It was pretty boring without you." Yami simply replied. Yugi cringed.

"Does everything you say always have to be so embarrassing?" he retorted.

"Well.. if the truth is embarrassing, then I'm sorry but you could have asked a different question." was all Yami said.

"What the hell... if I ask a different question I won't find my answer..." Yugi said in irritation.

"What does that matter you don't like the answer anyhow." the older responded.

"Maybe you 'should' get out." Yugi replied lazily. Yami laughed

"Now why would I do that, I can't leave my Aibou alone. Who knows what'll happen to him? Besides I promised, not to leave your side." Yami said remembering his friend's anger from earlier. Yugi had to admit, he did have a point. Yami's smart ass comments were beginning to annoy him.

"You know.. your really annoying when your right.." Yugi responded. Well, annoyed.

"Thank you Hikari." Yami smiled. To only worsen his irritation.

The duo decided this conversation was going nowhere and only looked at each other.

"So, I feel like if I had to be stuck with anyone... it'd be you. And not to sound overly confident, but I think you'd pick me too." Yugi said leaning back on the couch. It was a random statement that he spoke for no particular reason.

"Well, that you'd be right about. I would always choose you." Yami said only watching him. "I'm glad you would choose me too."

"Yeah, well if I was falling out the window... you'd run downstairs to catch me." Yugi said bluntly. Yami only laughed at his statement.

"That is very true." he admitted.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Smiling, he thought back to his time in the bath. 'So.. this is a crush.' he thought to himself. 'I am fully.. totally crushing on Yami Sennen. My best friend is apparently my type.." he continued, thinking of the qualities that attracted him to the older teen. 'He's smart.. and protective. He knows what I'm thinking without me actually saying it. Yami cared about me more than anyone else I knew to the point that it drove me crazy. I can't admit that I like that especially in front of other people. ' Yugi laughed in his mind. 'I can't believe I didn't see this before.. he's so perfect, yet I never calculated any of this into an actual relationship.' he screamed mentally. He had never seen Yami as a romantic interest till that very night. It was now clear why everything he had said to his friend had so much energy and emotion in it. He had a crush on him before he himself even knew about it.

Yami was kind, attractive and patient. There was not one guy or girl at school who wouldn't want to date him. Yugi was only just realizing that Yami had never really had a serious relationship, that he was mostly by his side. Thinking he needed a reason to keep him around, he thought 'I don't want anyone to take my place.' so he made a plan.

The older teen would be his no matter what. Just as soon as he found out how to make him his. He would eventually confess even if it killed him. He just hoped he wasn't alone in his feelings. He didn't think Yami would laugh or push his feelings aside, but something about spilling his emotions to his dark half gave him nightmares. Yami wasn't mean or anything, but people would see his demeanor as that of a loner and his humor wasn't all that bright. Of course his name was partly a description of his personality. Mostly Yugi would see the best qualities of his counterpart, mainly because he seemed weak and self-conscious to the point that the other felt an obligation to protect him.

Yami's mind wasn't quiet either. He thought long and hard about his conversation with his Aibou. Yugi was cute and determined, with a cheerful attitude towards life. Yami loved that about him. No one could replace him in his heart. At times when he was upset Yugi seemed to calm him down with ease. It was a wonder Yami never really ran out of patience, he always had enough for his Hikari. 'I think he's realized that we go well together.' Yami thought. Yugi was quiet for a while. They hadn't spoken only silence.

'If words could explain how much this moment irritates me, there wouldn't be enough!' Yami laughed as he thought of the situation. Yami wanted to grab the young teen and smother him in kisses. Only he knew that wasn't part of his strategy. Yami wanted Yugi to come after him. To realize what he meant to the other. It excited him that his Aibou, innocent and adorable Hikari could harbor feelings of a romantic nature. Yami only knew Yugi as a friendly face but hopefully soon, he'd know a more passionate side. He had fantasized about those soft lips for as long as he could imagine. Yugi was a love worth waiting for, their bond gave him hope that there was more to their relationship.

Both thinking immensely, they slowly fell asleep next to each other on the couch. Yugi's face red from his fever and Yami's pale ivory. As their breathing got heavier the night slowly faded. The teens soundly asleep.

**And that's it for chapter 2! I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for the people who are reading this story. Right now as you read I have already started on chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy this story, it was a pleasure to type. I enjoy every minute. I actually wrote the last part while having a couple of beers, who can tell where I started lol? Well any who, I hope you leave your reviews to help make this story continue. Well it will regardless but I'd like feedback too. Until next time! And you can always message me, I like to hear from you guys. You motivate me with your reviews.**

Special thanks to XxnikorouxX for first comment. MysticMonarch for her supportive criticism, and xxxDegrassigirl101xxx for really motivating me to put this up. I love Degrassi too, still watching it since the first season of the next generation.

**Kitten**: Romance Everywhere!

**Yami**: You know just cause you make Yugi cute doesn't mean I'll confess.

**Kitten**: Don't plan the story..

**Yami**: I never said I would just observing.

**Kitten**: Well get over yourself! Yugi will know your secret sooner or later..

**Yami**: He will confess.

**Kitten**: What makes you sure?

**Yami**: Selena said so..

**Kitten**: -gasp!- I should have known!

**Read&Review! Please. **

This chapter inspired by Selena Gomez's I Got You, I really love that song, and it made for a great chapter.

**Next Chapter!**: Your Smile Is Beautiful, It Lights Up A Room (Courtesy of my love.)


End file.
